Drabbles of Everything
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: Just little snippets of life after the white house event, during the war, after it ends, and how everyone puts their life back together.
1. Hayley: Watching From Above

Hey guys! So, after reading Shadow Speed by_ Heraa Hashmi_, I totally got obessed with war angsty stuff, so I decided to write a collection of drabbles. And I recommend the book to anyone who is anyone. It's so frickin GOOD! it really makes you feel thankful for the life you have and not take anything granted.

* * *

><p>Drabble 1 – Watched From Above<p>

Hayley Jenkins watched from above. She watched her little brother's blood-soaked tears when he held her dead body. She watched, with a small sorrowful smile, as the red-head took over her role as an older sister, as family. And when the war, finally, ended, she watched brightly as her brother and his new found friends celebrated. She watched as her brother fell in love with a girl that he met through the horrendous war. Her lips formed a small smile as they grew, and eventually married. When the girl, two years later, gave birth to a baby girl, it was named Hayley, after her aunt.

And she simply watched.

* * *

><p>I was so sad when she passed! I literally cried!<p>

and sorry this drabble was so short; i promise the next one will be much longer! so...review! please! criticism is welcome.


	2. Aura&Alexander: Unexpected

This an Aura/Alexander, and they are both 16! The war just ended and they are known as heroes to the world.

Disclaimer: I am not Heraa Hashmi or awesome enough to come up with this idea so I don't own it, this is just me borrowing her characters and playing with them.

* * *

><p>"Alexander," the red-head said. Alexander's head immediately snapped up from the book he was reading and into the eyes of Aura Ilmari, war hero. "Do you think, after this congratulation ceremony, our lives will return to normal?"<p>

Alexander smiled. "No, not really. But that's the beauty of it; you never know what happens next."

Aura's eyebrows lifted as if asking "are you sure"?" before her small mouth twitched at the ends, trying to repress a smile. Alexander immediately stiffened, knowing that mischievous smile all too well.

"Aura…"

"Alexander, you're saying you never know what happens in the future so you don't worry about it?"

He looked down at the book he was reading, wanting to go back to the imaginary world but didn't since it'd be rude while Aura was talking to him. "I guess…I mean, I worry but not enough to spend every waking moment with those thoughts. Sometimes, it's nice to live in the present, and let the unexpected happen."

"Oh."

Alexander looked up curiously, still wondering what Aura was up to. She had a Cheshire cat grin on, and he was starting to become more and more scared by the moment. "Not to be rude…" He started. "but why are you asking me this?"

Mystery radiated off of Aura who blinked and smiled widely. She shifted her glasses up. "So I can do this…" She took a fistful of Alexander's cotton blue shirt and pulled him up from his table and toward her. In one abrupt swoop, she stood on her tiptoes and put her lips to his. After a couple of moments, she pulled back and looked at him in the eye.

"Unexpected huh?"

* * *

><p>Aww this couple is amazing! Review!<p> 


	3. Aura&Travis 1: Hot And Mine

all the kids who went to mellvill are alive and returned to the school.

* * *

><p>Drabble 3 –<p>

"You're hot."

Out of all the things he could say after not seeing her for three years, he opted for 'You're hot'. Really? Who did that? Of course, as predicted, Travis Stephenson was a player, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. But…no one had ever called her "hot". Not in front of her or directly to her face, anyway.

Aura shifted the textbooks in her hands, ignoring the appraising look of Travis' friends who had accompanied him in the school transfer program.

Currently, she was at the London airport, waiting to see the friends she hadn't seen since the war ended. Some other students were also reconciling with their old friends, but many of the students who had come from America were eyeing Aura curiously, some appraisingly.

Being 17 now, she had filled out. While wearing a modest red loose shirt and tight black jeans, her curvaceous figure could be seen easily. Her glasses were long gone, replaced with contacts, with her bright green eyes hungry and curios for knowledge. Her red hair hung in ringlets down to the middle of her back with swept bangs. No makeup lined her face but none was needed. She looked, as Travis bluntly put, hot.

In response to his idiocy, Aura grimaced, despite starting to feel bubbly at the prospect of being called hot. "Gee, thanks." She returned to her previous job of observing how the guys had changed. Yes, they had always sent pictures, but it was much different in real life.

Travis had grown to be over six feet tall, almost half a foot taller than her. His light brown hair came down to the nape of his neck, and had spiked it in the front. His blue eyes reflected mischief and was smirking at her. His rather bulky figure in his early teens was now very very muscular, and Aura almost had a vision of seeing him without his shirt on, and the feel of his toned muscles against her. Quickly shaking out of her reverie, she glanced at the next person.

Aden was no less handsome. His windswept brown hair gave the impression that he was a model. While he was thinner than Travis, he had broad shoulders and tones arm muscles that could easily be seen through his white t-shirt. He had a blank face on, as usual, and Aura knew sooner or later he'd open his mouth to remark sarcastically about something.

Next to him was someone who resembled a model. Aura didn't spend much time looking at magazines and swooning over handsome guys, but she knew a hot guy when she saw one. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a kind yet mysterious smile. Alexander was a little taller than Aden.

Hunter was the cutest 10th grader she'd seen yet. He had gotten rid of his round face and baby fat, now fitting in with the older guys. He was two inches taller than her, but in his eyes that were covered by his unsightly curly hair, love and admiration reflected for her. Aura knew this was because of how she had become his older sister in the past few years, especially since Hayley passed away.

Aura felt a pang of regret when she realized that they had all, including Chloe, had experienced so many things in America without her. She wished she had accepted to go, but the chance to go to college a couple years early here in London was too great to pass up.

"So…." Aura started awkwardly. How did one start a conversation with people they haven't seen in three years?

Travis didn't hear as he turned to Alexander. "I call dibs on her."

Alexander chuckled, a low baritone sound ringing through his chest. "Go for it. She might not like that forwardness though."

The muscular man snorted. "This is coming from you, a playboy. You date and break up with girls faster than they change their clothes." He turned to Aden. "And I swear, if I see you making a move on her," he pointed his thumb towards Aura, "I'll throw you into an ocean."

Aden raised a dark eyebrow. "Alexander's right, dude. She hates you."

Aura cut in. "HEY! First off, I'm not someone you can just claim, Travis, two, I make my own choices, three I had no idea you were a playboy Alexander!"

Aden laughed. "You kidding? Get anywhere close to him and he'll get you pregnant in two days."

The red-head flamed up at the prospect of having her maidenhood talked about so she set her books down and crossed her arms. "Very funny."

The curly-haired boy smiled at the older ones. "Watch out boys, she may just go for the younger ones."

Snorts and laughs were heard before Travis turned serious. "I mean it. She's mine."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Aura objected before she felt someone's arms around her waist and flinging her up onto their shoulders.

Travis cackled evilly as some of the other guys who had been watching from afar narrowed their eyes. "Either you become my girlfriend, or wife, that wouldn't be bad either, or stay a maiden for the rest of your pathetic life."

"EXCUSE ME?" Aura screeched, her hair covering her eyes and trembling in her position of being lunged onto to someone's shoulders. On the other hand, it wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought. "MY LIFE ISN'T PATHETIC!"

Some passerbys stared at the group weirdly, and Travis laughed again. "I'm serious."

Alexander shoved his hands into his pockets. "Travis, you might want to apologize. This is taking it too far for a joke. And you're drawing too much attention."

Aura fumed. "LET ME GO! STOP JOKING AROUND!" She kicked him in the stomach and continued to do so, not caring if anybody saw.

Travis didn't feel a thing but set her down before giving her a peck on the lips. "You taste good. As expected." He supressed a laugh at Aura's pale white face. "Later, darling." He swiftly turned around and dramatically stalked away, as all their classmates stared slack-jawed at the scene.

Suddenly, Hunter doubled over in laughter. "Contrary to what most people interpret as his stupid jock act, he's actually serious, guys. I saw him stuff a proposal ring into his pocket before we left America."

After five seconds, Hunter couldv'e sworn that Aura's, Aden's and Alexander's jaws were scraping the floor.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Aww I love those two. Review!<p> 


	4. Chloe&Kenneth: Haze

Chloe sighed, ruffling her messy hair as she lunged her suitcase into her study. It had been a tough day at work; being a senator was not easy, especially in the country that was healing from war.

"Stupid people…" She mumbled to herself as she shoved the door of her study open. As she continued to mutter to herself, a small cough caught her attention.

She looked up, only to see Kenneth, half naked with only black jeans on, perched on the top of her desk. His short hair had grown slightly, and his dark eyes reflected authority yet there was a sparkle of mischief in them.

Her eyes widening, she set her suitcase down and smiled, trying not to blush at her husband's strong figure. "What are you doing?"

Kenneth raised an eyebrow. "I proffer, madam. What do you mean? I took a leave."

"Oh." Seeing her husband's eager face, she managed a strained smile. "I mean, that's really nice…it's just, it's been a tough day. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Kenneth hopped off the desk and walked over to Chloe. "Why are you apologizing?" Before she could respond, he covered her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. After a couple moments he pulled back and reveled in her hazy state, chuckling. "I honestly am very thankful that this happens every time." He said to himself, knowing his wife would still be awe-struck and stuck in a dream-like state for a couple minutes. Enough time to grasp her hand and pull her to the bedroom.

Odd, how even after a year of marriage she still smiled for days on end because of a single kiss.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	5. Aura&Travis 2: Dear Diary

Drabble 5 – Dear Diary

Aura pulled out her favorite leather bound diary and began to pour her thoughts all over the paper. It had been a stressful day, especially after picking everyone up from the airport and gettin them settled in. Currently, Aden, Hunter, Alexander, and Travis were outside playing football with Kenneth. They hadn't even spared Aura a look as she was left to her own thoughts in the large mansion; not that she minded.

_He is complete and utter idiot. I don't believe Hunter one bit; how could someone like him actually entertain the idea of tying himself down to one girl at the age of seventeen, much less to someone like me? _

_He isn't as much of a player as Alexander is, but I can tell he has had his fair share of admirers. Stupid jock; that's all he was. Tall, muscly, arrogant, teasing, loud, with that stupid smirk of his…._

The red-head let out a long sigh and began to put her diary away when she hastily added something else at the bottom of the page, barley squeezing it in.

_I see why I like him. _


End file.
